1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus for generating images, and it particularly relates to a technology in which moving images shot by a camera are processed and the thus processed moving images are outputted anew.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the remarkable advancement and development of computer technology in recent years, the image processing capability provided with the computers has significantly improved. Even home PCs (personal computers) and game machines available for the general consumers can easily realize a diverse range of processings which once the high-end workstation for exclusive-use with image processing could only achieve.
The improvement on the performance and capability in the image processing by the PCs afforded another potential use of the home PCs and game machines. That is, the various kinds of tools used for movie editing, image processing, authoring and the like are now available at low price targeting the general consumers. Thus, the professionalism is no longer prerequisite to handling the complicated image processing, and even an amateur user can easily handle the processing of moving pictures by using these readily available tools.